ON THE WAY TO DUBAI
by lilbaek614
Summary: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Keberangkatan mereka menuju Dubai. CHANBAEK. Terselip beberapa percakapan CHENMIN. Warning ! Rated T-M() !


**ON THE WAY TO DUBAI**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **X**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OTHER CAST :**

 **KIM MINSEOK as XIUMIN**

 **KIM JONGDAE as CHEN**

 **etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO COPAST**

.

 **CERITA HAK MILIK SAYA**

.

 **HAPPY READING GUYS !!!**

"Hoammm... Hmmm pukul berapa ini ?" ucap sosok itu sambil mengeliatkan badan nya di bawah selimut yang secara tidak langsung menenggelamkan keseluruhan badan mungilnya. "Hmmm... Ohh !! Chanyeollie tidak ada ?!" serunya lagi saat tangan nya meraba-raba kasur disamping nya.

"Chanyeollie dimanaaa..." rengek nya dengan lengkingan suara yang dipastikan dapat membuat orang yang mendengarkan merasakan sakit pada telinga nya. "Mengapa kau berisik sekali, Baek!!" suara itu berasal dari luar pintu dan sesaat kemudian muncul lah Jongdae, "Apa yang kau ributkan pagi-pagi, Baek?!!" ucap nya dengan sedikit kesal, karena lengkingan sosok mungil yang masih setia di dalam gelungan selimut itu dapat mengganggu aktivitas di pagi hari.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." sesal sosok itu lalu sedikit menyembulkan kepala nya sedikit demi melihat Jongdae yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kasur yang Ia tempati. "Lain kali jangan berteriak dipagi hari dengan suara emas mu itu, simpan suara mu untuk besok." ucap Jongdae dan baru saja ingin keluar tetapi sosok mungil itu memanggilnya lagi.

"A-apa Chanyeollie ada di ruang tamu ?" tanya sosok mungil itu pada Jongdae, "Tidak ada." jawab Jongdae cepat dan berlalu meninggalkan sosok mungil itu dengan suara debaman pintu. "Chanyeollie dimanaaaa... Mengapa dia tidak membangunkan ku ?" tanya sosok mungil itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sosok mungil itu -Baekhyun- mengambil ponsel nya yang berada disamping nakas tempat tidur dan berniat untuk menghubungi sang kekasih, tetapi ketukan yang berasal dari pintu membuat nya mengurungkan niat awalnya. Lalu muncul lah sang Leader -Suho- "Apa kau masih belum bersiap-siap juga, Baek?" tanya Suho dengan melangkah pelan menuju kasur Baekhyun dan duduk diatas kasur.

"Aku baru saja bangun, Hyung. Dan Hyung !! Apa kau tau dimana Chanyeollie ??! Dia tidak ada disampingku, apa Chanyeollie semalam tidak pulang ? Seingat ku dia pulang dan dia memelukku semalaman, tetapi saat aku membuka mata tidak ada Chanyeollie..." ucap nya sambil menundukan kepala nya dan sedikit mempoutkan bibir mungilnya lucu.

"Tidak bisa kah kau bertanya satu persatu, Baek ? Dan apa kau tidak ingat ? Pagi ini Chanyeol memiliki jadwal live untuk menjadi MC di it Live SM ? Apa dia tidak memberitahu mu ?" tanya Suho, "Dia memberitahu ku, Hyung. Tetapi aku tidak ingat, kukira Chanyeollie kemana. Hmmm... Syukur lah." ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit desahan ringan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus siap-siap untuk berangkat. Member yang lain sedang bersiap-siap, selagi yang lain bersiap kau harus sarapan dulu. Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita, cepatlah bangun." seru Suho dan seraya menepuk pundak kecil Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Awas saja kau Chanyeollie... Berani-berani nya kau meninggalkan ku dan tidak pamit padaku !!" gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri dan keluar kamar menuju dapur lalu mengambil duduk disebelah Xiumin yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung... Apa tidur mu nyenyak ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat. "Selamat pagi, Baek... Hmm tidur ku lumayan sangat nyenyak... Bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Xiumin yang menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyuman khas nya. Manis sekali~

"Hmm begitulah..." balas Baekhyun dengan sedikit senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya dan mengambil beberapa potong roti lapis -yang Kyungsoo buat- yang tersedia didepan nya lalu memakannya dengan melahap semua roti lapis itu dengan potongan besar kedalam mulut mungilnya.

"Kenapa ? Apa kau bermimpi buruk ? Hei... Pelan-pelan kau bisa tersedak nanti..." ucap Xiumin seraya memberikan segelas susu putih yang berada dihadapan nya kepada Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit susah bernafas dengan mulut yang penuh dengan potongan roti lapis.

Segelas susu putih itu langsung habis oleh Baekhyun dengan sekali teguk dan menyisakan bekas susu di atas bibir mungilnya, "Tidak... Terimakasih Hyung atas sarapan nya," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengelap bekas susu lalu meninggalkan meja makan dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Menyisakan Xiumin yang sedikit bingung di meja makan.

Para member dan Staff pun mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang akan di gunakan dan dibawa untuk Konser. Kali ini mereka -EXO- tidak akan melangsungkan konser pribadi mereka, akan tetapi konser ini di selenggarakan oleh agensi yang menaungi mereka. Yup ! SM, mereka akan menggelar Konser SMTOWN yang berlangsung di negeri yang terkenal akan padang pasir yang lapang dan juga pusat industri kota yang megah yaitu Uni Emirat Arab atau lebih dikenal dengan Negara Dubai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Yaa Hyung, aku sudah di bandara... Hmmm... Baiklah kututup teleponnya' ucap Chanyeol pada ponsel yang terhubung dengan sang manager, "Terimakasih," ucap Chanyeol dengan seraya membungkukan badan nya pada Staff yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut. Chanyeol terpisah beberapa menit dengan para member EXO yang lain, karena dirinya harus menjalani jadwal sendiri yaitu live bersama dengan artis SM lain yaitu Wendy dan Leeteuk dalam acara it Live SM.

Bandara di penuhi beberapa awak media dan juga para fans dari berbagai grup idol besutan dari SM, para teriakan dan suara kilatan kamera menyambut Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki bandara ICN, langkah kaki panjang Chanyeol berjalan cepat memasuki pintu keberangkatan diikuti oleh beberapa penjaga bandara yang mengawal dirinya.

"Ohh kau sudah datang ?" tanya Suho pada Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba dan duduk disamping Suho yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan beberapa kertas dihadapannya. "Hmmm iya. Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit penasaran akan kertas-kertas yang di pegang Suho.

"Ini jadwal kegiatan kita di Dubai nanti, dan ada beberapa jadwal kosong untuk kita mengunjungi tempat-tempat di sana nanti. Apa kau tidak ingin mencari tempat yang indah ? Dan mengajak bayi mungil mu itu ?" tanya Suho seraya memasukan kertas-kertas tersebut kedalam tas yang dibawanya.

"Aku tidak yakin..." balas Chanyeol dengan menujukan wajah yang sedikit muram, "Kenapa ? Apa bayi mungil itu merajuk ?" tanya Suho lagi dengan wajah yang langsung otomatis menengok pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyenderkan kepala nya pada bahu lebar sang maknae -Oh Sehun- dengan raut wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol.

"Dia mengabaikan panggilan ku berkali-kali, dia juga mengabaikan seluruh pesan ku. Seperti nya dia sedang merajuk, Hyung... Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa Dia tiba-tiba seperti itu..." balas Chanyeol lagi dengan hembusan nafas kasar pertanda dirinya sedang sangat lelah.

"Kau ingatkan apa yang selalu aku katakan pada mu, Chan ?" tanya Suho lagi, "Aku selalu mengingat nya, Hyung. Kami harus profesional didepan umum." jawab Chanyeol, "Syukurlah kalau kau mengingatnya, cepat selesaikan masalah mu dengan nya aku tidak mau ada masalah pribadi yang menjadi boomerang untuk penampilan kita nanti." ucap Suho seraya bangkit meninggalkan Chanyeol karena sang manager memanggilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, selamat datang di penerbangan Korean Air dengan tujuan Dubai Uni Emirat Arab..." suara Pramugari terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kabin penumpang membuat para penumpang bersiap duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman di setiap tempat duduk mereka. Para pramugari dan pramugara pun mendatangi satu persatu penumpang yang terlihat kesulitan dalam memasang sabuk pengaman.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesawat telah lepas landas dari bandara, dan para penumpang ada yang bersiap untuk beristirahat melepas penat dan juga bersiap untuk menyantap makanan mereka yang telah disediakan oleh para staff pesawat tersebut. "Apa kau ingin sesuatu, Baek ? Aku akan memesankan nya untuk mu ?" tanya Xiumin pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk terdiam seraya matanya menatap kaca jendela pesawat.

"Tidak Hyung, aku tidak lapar. Aku akan memesan saat aku lapar nanti," balas nya dengan sedikit mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Xiumin yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Hmm... Baiklah," balas Xiumin dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajah nya.

"Jongdae..." panggil Xiumin pada kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya dan otomatis membuat Jongdae menengokan kepalanya pada Xiumin. "Ada apa, Baby Min ?" tanya Jongdae setelah melihat sang kekasih menghampirinya, "Yakk!! Pelankan suara mu dan apa itu tadi hah!! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu!!! Ini sedang di umum!!" bisik Xiumin cepat dengan kepala yang otomatis memperhatikan sekelilingnya memastikan agar orang lain tidak mendengar perkataan Jongdae tadi.

"Hehehe... Maafkan aku..." ucap Jongdae dengan senyuman cerah yang menghiasi wajah nya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ?" bisik Xiumin, "Aku tidak tau, Baby. Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar, lihat saja wajah mereka berdua. Sangat muram..." balas Jongdae seraya melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk bersebrangan.

"Benarkah ? Tetapi semalam setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol pulang dari jadwalnya, aku mendengar mereka sedang 'mendesah' dan meneriakkan nama satu sama lain..." ucap Xiumin dengan polos nya dan sukses membuat Jongdae melongokan wajahnya. "Kau... Kau mendengarnya, Baby??" tanya Jongdae dengan nada yang sedikit terkejut, pasalnya tidak seperti biasanya pasangan ChanBaek melakukan seperti itu pada saat di dorm dalam waktu yang masih terbilang sore.

"Hmmm... Benar, aku mendengar nya dengan sangat jelas. Awalnya ku kira Baekhyun seperti itu karena Chanyeol bermain kasar pada Baekhyun..." ucap Xiumin dengan nada yang sedikit penasaran terhadap sepasang kekasih itu, "Sepertinya bukan karena masalah itu, Baby. Hmmm... Sudah lah kau tidak harus memikirkan masalah hubungan mereka berdua, dan lagipula sebentar lagi hubungan mereka akan membaik." putus Jongdae final dan menyuruh Xiumin duduk kembali pada tempat duduknya.

'Aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Baby Min tadi terhadap mereka, lagipula semalam aku juga mendengar suara desahan mereka terdengar sampai keluar kamar' gumam Jongdae dalam hatinya dengan rasa yang sedikit penasaran juga.

 **-FLASHBACK PADA MALAM SEBELUMNYA-**

 **TING**

Suara pemberitahuan pesan masuk membangunkan Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur di sebelah kursi supir, dan membuat Chanyeol harus kembali ke alam sadarnya. **_-Chanyeollie kau dimana!!!-_** pesan itu berasal dari sang kekasih, **_-Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju drom, Baby-_** balas Chanyeol singkat dan berniat untuk tidur kembali.

 **TING**

 ** _-Cepatlah !!! Aku sudah tidak sabar !!!-_** sederet pesan itu membuat Chanyeol bangun dari duduk yang bersender menjadi duduk tegak dan segera membalas pesan itu dengan cepat, **_-Tunggu aku, Baby !!!-_** balas Chanyeol seraya menampilkan senyuman aneh di wajahnya. "Hyung, bisa kau lebih cepat sedikit ?" ucap nya pada sang manager. Sungguh Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan jika Bayi mungilnya sedang manja seperti ini, dan itu adalah salah satu keuntungan untuk dirinya~

"Aku pulang..." ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit berteriak pada dorm dan membuat Xiumin yang sedang berada di meja makan sedikit terkejut akan teriakan Chanyeol. "Jangan berteriak didalam dorm, Bodoh !!! Kau membuat ku terkejut !!" teriak Xiumin pada Chanyeol yang melintas didepan nya, "Kau juga berteriak, Hyung." balas Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit malas. "Kau benar juga..." ucap Xiumin dan langsung melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Masuk saja... Pintunya tidak terkunci..." jawab Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan mungilnya dan sesekali mengetikkan sesuatu di atas layar pipih itu. "Apakah ponsel itu lebih menarik dari pada diriku, Baby ?" ucap Chanyeol yang sudah berada dibelakang Baekhyun dengan tangan yang melingkar dipinggang mungil sang kekasih yang sedang membelakangi pintu dan duduk diatas kasur dengan bantal sebagai tumpuan kedua tangannya.

"Geli Chan..." ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit tawa, pasalnya Chanyeol yang kini sedang memeluknya dari belakang dan mengigit-gigit kecil leher jenjang miliknya yang sangat terekspos sebab dirinya sekarang sedang mengenakan baju putih tanpa lengan. "Ahhhh... Nhhhh..." desahan tertahan itu berasal dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia bermain-main dengan leher jenjang milik kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Ch-Chann... Hen- ahhh... Hentikan..." desah Baekhyun lagi dengan berusaha menghentikan kegiatan 'gigit mengigit' juga 'jilat menjilat' yang Chanyeol lakukan pada leher nya, "Ku-kumohon jang- ahhh... Jangan mem- nhhhh buatnya..." ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah. "Apa kau baru saja selesai mandi, Baby ? Kau sungguh sangat harum~" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan menghirup dalam perpaduan wangi tubuh alami Baekhyun, dengan wangi sabun yang Baekhyun pakai.

"Hmmm... Iya aku baru saja selesai mandi... Dan kau !! Mandi sana !! Kau bau, Chan~" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit mengusir dan juga agar Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya, sungguh posisi mereka sangat intim sekarang. Dimana Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dengan hidung yang berada di perpotongan leher dan pundaknya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati tubuh mu ini, Baby. Tetapi kau malah menyuruh ku untuk mandi..." ucap Chanyeol dengan hembusan nafas kasar dan melepaskan pelukan di pinggang kekasihnya.

Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun langsung berbalik, menaruh ponselnya begitu saja diatas tempat tidur dan menahan bahu Chanyeol lalu mendudukan badan nya diatas kedua paha Chanyeol dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain. "Maafkan aku, Chan," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada manja yang sangat kentara, "Menyingkirlah dari pangkuan ku, Baby. Aku ingin mandi, tadi kau bilang aku bau jadi aku harus segera mandi." balas Chanyeol dengan sedikit nada merajuk, sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang pura-pura merajuk agar Baekhyun bisa menggoda nya. Ia sangat suka jika Baekhyun yang memulai menggodanya.

"Ti-tidak, kau tidak bau Chan... Aku hanya berpura-pura tadi, maafkan aku..." sesal Baekhyun seraya mencoba membuat Chanyeol melihat wajah nya, pasalnya Chanyeol selalu mengalihkan pandangan nya membuat Baekhyun semakin menyesal berbicara bahwa Chanyeol bau.

"Apa ??!! Jadi kau membohongi ku ?!! Kau harus ku hukum !!" ucap Chanyeol dan langsung meraup bibir mungil Baekhyun yang sedang berada di pangkuannya, melumat bibir mungil itu dengan penuh gairah, memiringkan kepala sang kekasih mungilnya berusaha untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menyesap bibir itu.

Kedua nya saling melumat bibir satu sama lain, bunyi kecipak persatuan bibir terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar yang suhu nya semakin memanas. Ciuman itu perlahan menuju cuping telinga Baekhyun, meniupkan nafas berat dengan sengaja agar membangkitkan gairah yang lebih mungil, "Ahhhh... Channnn... Nhhhh," desah Baekhyun dengan badan mungilnya yang bergerak tidak nyaman dalam pangkuan Chanyeol, Ia merasakan gairah nya sudah berada diujung.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun menuju tengkuk, lalu leher membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya membuat akses ciuman Chanyeol semakin bebas mengeksplor leher jenjang nan putih mulus milik Baekhyun. "Ti-tidak Channn... Kumohon... Jangan mem- ahhh mmhhh buat... Nhhh nyaaahhh..." desah Baekhyun pasrah pada Chanyeol dengan sedikit memohon agar tidak membuat 'tanda', karena besok mereka memiliki jadwal Konser.

"Hmmm... Baiklah aku melepaskan mu kali ini, Baby. Padahal aku sangat suka saat leher mu itu tercetak tanda kepemilikan ku, agar lelaki diluar sana tidak mengambil mu dari sisi ku," ucap Chanyeol dengan menyatukan dahi mereka berdua, menatap mata indah sang kekasih seolah mata itu adalah hal yang paling menarik didunia ini.

Yang menjadi objek, hanya diam dan menahan nafas nya karena sungguh dilihat dengan intens seperti ini membuat Baekhyun sungguh sangat malu dan juga bahagia tentu saja. Ia merasa sangat, sangat, sangat berharga untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Pipi tembam nya yang sudah merah akibat gairah yang ditahan nya bertambah merah dengan tatapan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu, Chan. I-itu sungguh membuatku malu..." cicit Baekhyun dengan suara yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan bagi seorang Park Chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya. "Mengapa harus malu ? Disini hanya ada kau dan aku, Baby jadi kau tidak perlu malu... Lagi pula kau sangat disayangkan jika dilewatkan begitu saja, kau sungguh sangat indah... Lebih indah dari bunga yang baru saja mekar ditengah musim semi." jelas Chanyeol dengan seraya mengelus pipi memerah Baekhyun, Sungguh benar-benar sangat cantik.

"Terimakasih... Dan bunga lebih cantik dari pada diriku, Chan... Kau sungguh sangat berlebihan..." ucap Baekhyun dengan berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya, sungguh Ia sangat malu sekarang !!!

"Hei... Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik mu dengan jelas, Baby. Jangan menyembunyikan nya dari ku..." ucap Chanyeol dengan meraih dagu Baekhyun dan membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. "Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintai mu. Aku mungkin tidak bisa membuat semua orang diluar sana mengetahui bahwa kau adalah milik ku, tetapi Baek percaya lah bahwa hanya kau yang ada didalam dunia ku. Hanya ada cintamu dan dirimu. Jadi kumohon tetap lah disisi ku, apapun yang terjadi. Hanya kau lah penyemangat ku..." bisik Chanyeol tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam terpaku dengan lidah yang kelu juga mata yang sudah basah oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dan jatuh melewati pipi tembamnya.

"Hei... Mengapa kau menangis ?? Apa perkataan ku membuat mu sakit ? Jika iya, maafkan aku, Baby... Aku sungguh tidak ber-" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataan nya Baekhyun dengan cepat telah membungkam bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya dan berusaha memberitahu lewat ciuman nya bahwa dirinya juga sungguh sangat mencintai Pria jangkung dihadapan nya kini, dan Ia juga sungguh sangat bersyukur memiliki dan dimiliki oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu bukan tersirat akan gairah yang selalu mereka lakukan, tetapi ciuman yang menyiratkan akan rasa kasih sayang dan cinta mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian ciuman itu terlepas dan Baekhyun menampilkan senyum cerahnya dengan jari-jari mungilnya berusaha menangkup pipi Chanyeol yang berada dihadapan nya lalu berbisik dengan pelan, sangat pelan "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintai mu Chan... Aku juga sungguh sangat beruntung dimiliki dan memiliki mu..." bisik Baekhyun lalu mengecup dahi Chanyeol sekilas.

"Hmmm... Baiklah, seperti nya sudah cukup untuk kita bermelow-melow dan juga aku sungguh sudah sangat mengantuk... Hehehehe... Maukah kau tidur denganku ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kedipan di matanya dibalas tawa yang cerah juga oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun, lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan mereka berbaring dengan Baekhyun yang berada didalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol.

"Baby, besok aku ada jadwal live bersama dengan Wendy dan juga Leeteuk Hyung..." ucap Chanyeol, "Hmmm..." balas Baekhyun dengan singkat karena Ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli karena baby nya sudah mengantuk, "Selamat Tidur, Baby." bisik Chanyeol dan menaikkan selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua lalu mencium dahi Baekhyun penuh cinta. Lalu menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah menjemput mimpi terlebih dahulu.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _*cerita ini akan berlanjut dengan judul berbeda pada ff selanjutnya, tunggu kelanjutan nya ya guys !!*_**

 **END**

 **A/N : Haiii semua ~ Aku kembali dengan FF yang yaa acak-acakan dengan genre yang yaa tidak menentu juga mwehehe :)) by the way i'm so sorry guys, aku belum bisa buat FF dengan Rated M tapi aku masih berusaha buat bikin yang M tapi next time yaa kalo ada inspirasi dari CHANBAEK hehehe :)) Oiya, ini juga bukan moment dari CB jadi aku engga kasih ff ini judul moment, and next time Insya Allah aku bakalan buat dari moment mereka yang pulang dari 2buy itu, yang senyuman ChanBaeknya cerah pake banget huhuhu :)) Udah ahh cukup cuap cuap nya dari ku mwhehehe ;))**

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL !!!**


End file.
